Junk and Sci fi Day of
by animerockchic
Summary: Two assignments based on Hetalia that I did that I want to share :


****Just two assignments I did for a writing course that I thought I'd share. They were ghost-writing ones where I was given the plot and I had to write a 250 word story with them.

By the way: disclaimer: I don't own

Junk -Character aged 12-and-three-quarters. Somebody is clearing out their junk. Needs to come up with  
ideas pretty fast as to why they should be allowed keep the stuff – the family needs the space, so the character needs to make a case for keeping every single item. Some of it is awful, and heavenknows why anyone would want to keep it. The character had this idea that when they hadgathered enough funky things into their collapsible canoe, they planned to take off up the….. To Do/Try/Find Out/ Discover/ Become a… So that's were the…. And the… would come in very handy, because you see…

The Sci- Fi Day of... - A bunch of you are getting through Big Macs and shakes at a restaurant. A friend rushes in with a wild report about something that's supposed to have happened. The whole crowd gets excited about it, and ask questions, and more questions. The mutual friend supplies the answers, and more answers. Some of you are a little sceptical, but the friend sticks to the story, and even begins to improve on it a little. Suddenly, it goes dark outside, and sirens go off…**  
**

**Junk**

"Peter Kirkland, you are to clean up this junk and throw it out. NOW!"

Peter began whining. "But I need it!"

His brother Arthur folded his arms and frowned at him. "What on earth could you need any of this for? Besides, we need to make room for the baby! No one would want any of this rubbish so throw it out!"

Peter glared up at Arthur defiantly. "No. I'm going to row up the Thames and the Amazon in a canoe with all this and I'm going to be famous!"

Arthur clicked his tongue in irritation but decided to humour his bratty little brother. "Alright then, tell me what some of this stuff is for then and then you might be able to keep it."

Peter stopped short and bit his lip; he hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Well...um... this!" He picked up an object that looked like a scrap of metal. "I could, um, scrape this needle against it and make a compass! And this string could help me find my way out of a cave and umm..."

Arthur sighed. "Alright I get it." He pushed a box over to Peter. "If this mess means that much to you, just put it in the box."

"YAY!" Peter flung his arms out Arthur.

"Alright, alright, you're happy. NOW GET OFF ME!"

**The Sci-Fi Day of the...**

"TONIO! FRANCY-PANTS!"

Francis and Antonio looked up at the sound of their friend Gilbert in mild surprise. A shouting Gilbert wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

"Amigo! What's it this time?"

Gilbert hunched over himself, trying to catch his breath. "Unawesome... alien... spaceship..."

There was a beat of silence before the other two burst into raucous laughter.

"Ah mon ami, that's a good one." Chuckled Francis, wiping away a tear.

"BUT IT'S TRUE; THERE WAS A FRICKING ALIEN SPACESHIP! THE AWESOME ME WOULDN'T LIE!"

The whole restaurant went silent. "Dude! Did you say aliens?" asked a sandy-haired teen.

"Hell yeah! There was a big huge ship passing over the sky over my house!"

The crowd loomed in on the trio, asking more questions of Gilbert. He began relating more details like the size and the shape and even some little figures he saw inside the craft. The more Gilbert talked, the more outlandish it sounded to his friends, but there was no way he would lie about something like this. Plus, he sounded so certain.

Suddenly the sky outside went dark. Everyone flocked to the windows to see an enormous silver spacecraft in the sky which was slowly descending on the clear space in front.

A small figure stepped out of the craft and moved towards the restaurant. It typed something into a small object which said mechanically, "Excuse me but how do you get to Mars from here?"

The sandy-haired boy pointed up and shouted, "Up that way and go away from the sun. If you go past Jupiter, you've gone too far!"

The alien nodded its thanks and returned to the spaceship which zoomed up into the sky and out of sight. Gilbert clapped his hands together and said to Francis and Antonio, "So! How 'bout some awesome milkshakes?"


End file.
